Mustard Tastes Best
by Aquarianis
Summary: EriFefSol. The seadwellers are rainbow drinkers, and they are forced to choose their prey when the cravings become too much. Set on the meteor. Rated M for slightly triggering subject matter, and a scene that may be added later.


A little fanfiction written for, and dedicated to, two of the most amazing roleplayers!

EriFefSol rainbow drinker seadweller fun. Excuse it all, it was written at like, 3-6am so it isn't very eloquent or anything. But I hope you enjoy it!

Trigger warning: blood, blood drinking, a little non consensual at first

Rated for violence, and a _possible _sex scene to be added later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feferi and Eridan sat together watching the rest of their group in silence. The landdwellers had no idea that their very existence was nothing but a temptation for the two seadwellers, they didn't even know that that their lives hung from a fine thread whenever they happened to traipse past.

It was no secret that back on Alternia landdwellers would go missing if they strayed too close to the oceans, but the masses always assumed that it was because of the territorial nature of the water-breathing trolls. The truth, however, was much darker. The truth was that seadwellers were essentially the rainbow drinkers from the legends; they would drag or lure trolls into the water and feed on them, draining their bodies of blood, and then leaving the corpses for the lusus and wildlife to devour.

When they started the game, Eridan and Feferi had discussed what the hell they would do about their situation, and it was only after a very long discussion that they decided to try their best to leave their teammates alone. This was easier said than done; once the cravings started, both of them began snapping and arguing a lot more frequently. Finally Eridan insisted that Feferi start drinking his blood. Feeding on another seadweller was usually a taboo subject, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Feferi began visiting Eridan on the rare occassion that she felt as if she really needed to kill the urges, and Eridan complied, fully willing to allow her to do so.

Eridan was thankful that him wearing a scarf was a regular occurrence, and nobody questioned it, because it was the only way he could cover the slow-to-heal bitemarks on his neck. He really didn't want to have to explain their situation to everyone and risk Feferi and himself becoming social pariahs.

He refused point blank to drink Feferi's blood, even though she offered it to him many times. He had no right to feed off her. Feferi was the future empress, and her fuchsia blood should remain untouched, untainted.

On Feferi's wishes, Eridan didn't bite any of their friends, but the hunger was growing. Even though he ate normal food, and was satisfied to the point of not being _physically _hungry anymore, there was a growing, gnawing sensation that clawed at the back of his skull, begging him to pin a landweller down and drink his fill. This caused Eridan to be extremely irritable; he snapped at his friends to chase them away from him, desperate for them to keep their distance.

Eridan had lost count of how long it had been since he had fed. Sometimes he would find himself purring compliments at his teammates as they walked past him, but thankfully they told him where he could shove his little remarks.

Feferi felt the hunger too. Despite the pact that she and Eridan had, it wasn't enough, she needed to drink from someone who's body warmed the blood that ran through their veins.

The answer came to her one night when she was walking through the computer lab and every system but one was turned off, she tiptoed over with a soft smile, affection blooming inside of her chest. Slumped over his keyboard was the sleeping figure of Sollux Captor. She reached out a hand and stroked his messy fringe away from his forehead, and when he mumbled and scrunched his nose up, she giggled.

_It had to be him._

Feferi trusted Sollux; afterall, they _were _both flushed for eachother, so it made sense to make him the one that she and Eridan could try and _convince_.

Her pupils dilated as her fingers drifted down his cheek and jaw, finally resting on his neck. She could feel his delicious pulse fluttering under her touch, like a tiny, delicate butterfly. Feferi licked her lips subconsciously, it had been _so long_, she just wanted _one taste_, just _one_. She ducked down, eyes lidded, lips parted.

"Fef."

Hearing her name snapped Feferi out of the trance she had been in, she whipped around and stared at Eridan, hissing softly out of instinct. Feferi retreated away from Sollux and quickly moved herself in front of Eridan, her feet never making a sound against the tiles on the floor, "Eridan, I wasn't going to." She pouted a little, but knew that she wasn't fooling him, "alright, I was, but I would've kept it to a minnowmum!"

Eridan raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Sollux's sleeping body, the pitch feelings rising in his gut, "you can't do it yet. So we're goin' for _Captor _then?"

Feferi nodded, "I think so, he could be the only one that actually would go along with it." She folded her arms and huffed, "but you'll need to rethink your attitude towards him, we need to be delicate and _entice _him."

"Fef, I'm not goin' to make myself look like an idiot."

"You want to feed don't you?"

Eridan frowned. She had him there. "Fine, I'll start workin' my Ampora charm on him. You'll see, he'll be all over me, I'll stir up the deepest caliginous feelin's in him. We'll have the greatest rivalry that any a the universes have ever had the priviledge a witnessin'." He grinned wickedly, feeling the excitement bubbling up already, "I'll defeat him in battle a hundred times over an then take his blood as my prize, we'll be evenly matched but I'll have ways to beat him. We'll tear apart fuckin' solar systems with our conflicts, an it'll be a fuckin' glorious sight to behold."

Feferi tapped her foot in annoyance,"or, you could try being _nice_?"

"We'll see." Eridan rolled his eyes, clearly not seeing how acting kindly could possibly be a better way to deal with the situation.

They both turned to Sollux , eyeing his sleeping form hungrily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sollux Captor had no idea that he was being conditioned, all he knew was that Feferi and Eridan began hanging around one another a lot more frequently than usual, and this meant that he had to put up with Eridan more, too.

At first he would snatch his hand away whenever Eridan patted it to get his attention, but after a while, it started to feel natural, and he began to do it too. He barely noticed that sometimes Eridan's hand would linger on his for a second or two, it was just something that he began to accept.

The thing that Sollux didn't understand was how it all started, all he knew was that after he stopped snapping at Eridan, Feferi looked so happy it made his chest feel as if it was about to burst. He was making her proud, and she looked so grateful, and Eridan wasn't acting like a douche constantly so his company started to seem like a positive thing.

The moment he knew something was wrong was when he and Eridan were sat together in one corner of the lab, muttering about how Karkat had nearly deafened them all with a particularly vicious rant earlier that night. Eridan had moved closer and whispered a snide comment to him, but Sollux didn't hear the words; his cheeks lit up yellow as he felt how cool Eridan's breath was when it grazed over his ear, how rich the timbre of his voice was. All Sollux could think about in that second was how he wished Eridan would lean just slightly closer and kiss his ear. He could only think about how soft Eridan's lips must feel, how his moans would sound, how he wanted to hear Eridan gasp or call out his name in a flurry of passion and-

Sollux quickly stood up and left the lab, leaving a very confused looking Eridan behind.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he stormed through the corridors, hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone, because he couldn't fucking hold it together right now. He got to his block and he threw open the door, listening to it slam into the wall, relishing in the loud noise. He kicked the door closed and screamed at himself in exasperation, how could he fucking let himself get like this? It was bad enough that he found the insufferable asshole _tolerable_, but to possibly feel like _that_? Inexcusable.

Sollux slumped against a wall and stared into the darkness of the room, trying to sort through his feelings and emotions. He still loved Feferi; he was flushed for her in a way that was unwavering, he would move a whole universe to be with her and to stay by her side. So why the fuck was he suddenly wishing that he could be with Eridan? Why did his chest feel tight whenever he thought about the egotistical shit? Why did he wonder how Eridan's lips felt, or how his body would feel? Or-

He felt disgusted in himself. He felt like the most vile creature that ever existed. He was nothing but ashamed.

How could he do this to Feferi? Sollux realised that he would have to tell her, he couldn't deny how he felt, and he sure as hell couldn't lie to her. He covered his eyes as he tried to imagine Feferi leaving him, and Eridan laughing in his face.

There was a light knocking at the door before it opened, and Sollux looked up sharply to see Feferi poke her head into his block, "Sollux? Eridan just told me that you ran away while you were both glubbing, are you okay?"

Sollux felt his stomach drop. She was his perfect, beautiful matesprit, and he didn't deserve her. "I'm sorry FF."

"Oh my cod, what's happened?" Feferi hurried to his side, then wrapped her arms around him protectively, "Sollux, tell me what's going on."

"I-I'm so sorry." He could hear how pathetically weak his voice sounded as it wavered with nerves and worry. "I love you FF."

Feferi giggled, "and I love you, now why do you sound so-"

"I love you, but I think..." Sollux hesitated for only a second, trying to find the right way to put it, "I think I'm red for Eridan too."

Sollux didn't know how long they stayed together like that, huddled together in the dark. His betrayal rang out in the deafening silence, his unease building with every single second that dragged passed. Feferi's voice cut through the quiet, "you're _red _for Eridan?"

Sollux flinched, then nodded. He saw no need to deny it. His mind felt as though it was full of cotton wool, his thoughts fighting valiantly to get through but none managing to make it. He could only sit there like an idiot, nodding away.

Feferi huffed a little, "whale, I never expected _that _to happen. I mean I always wanted you buoys to get close, but not _that _close!" She pulled her arms away from Sollux and folded them. She had only meant for them to become friends, that was all they needed to be for the plan to work. After a moments thought, she concluded that this would either be the best or the worst thing that could've happened to them. She clicked her tongue and watched Sollux closely.

Sollux felt like dirt, worse than dirt. He couldn't bear the thought of making eyecontact with Feferi, he didn't deserve to, so he kept his eyes directed at the floor, "I'm sorry FF, I love you so much, I'm so sorry." He could feel it happening, she was going to leave him and this was the end, he couldn't blame her though, he was dirt, he was shit, he was-

"Oh Sollux, you idiot." Feferi's voice was affectionate, she leant against him, resting her head on his shoulder, "we'll just have to see what Eridan thinks about all this, won't we?" Although she felt a little territorial over Sollux, she loved him more than anything and wanted him to be happy; she'd be lying if she said she hadn't given this situation some thought in the past. Her own feelings towards Eridan were a little more heated than just childish infatuation, but until now she never really allowed the thought to grace her thinkpan properly.

Before Sollux could even respond, there was another knock at the door. Eridan let himself in and squinted into the dark, "hey, I got tired a waitin' in your block, Fef." He closed the door and put his hands on his hips as he strode over, "Sol, did I say somethin' wrong? We were fine an then all of a sudden you fuckin' ran off an I was left in that lab thinkin' that I'd offended you or somethin'." He pouted, looking very hurt by Sollux's blatant disrespect.

Sollux felt his chest tighten, his mouth opened uselessly.

Feferi rolled her eyes, it looked as if she needed to be the one to take control of the situation. "Eridan, do you still hate Sollux?"

Eridan spluttered and looked away, "well, I mean, I might not be boilin' the pitch for him at this exact moment, but I... Well, I-"

"Eridan. Stop wringing your hands and answer the question." Feferi puffed out her cheeks and frowned, "do you _hate _Sollux?"

"No." Eridan's voice was small and crumbled weakly. "I don't."

Sollux looked up at him hopefully, but Eridan was holding Feferi's gaze. He noticed that both of their fins were twitching, and it almost looked as if there was a pattern to it, but he had no way of understanding.

Feferi narrowed her eyes, and watched Eridan, _'how you feel?' _Their fin twitches looked sophisticated, but it was a very basic and rudimentary language that they had to try and convey to eachother. Feferi pointed to herself, and repeated the question.

Eridan nodded, understanding that Feferi wanted to know how he was feeling about her, _'lots. Good.' _He flicked his fins, and smiled. He still felt his bloodpusher burn for her, and probably would do for many sweeps, she was his empress, his friend, his love.

She nodded, already knowing this information but just wanting to check. She asked once again, _'how you feel?' _And made a very tiny head jerk motion to Sollux.

Eridan looked a little awkward, he didn't want to answer, and he suddenly felt as if there wasn't enough air in the room. Eridan had read long ago that his ancestor Dualscar's caliginous feelings towards his own kismesis, Mindfang, had turned flushed, and Eridan had always been split about how he felt about this. On one hand, it was incredibly romantic, finding love in the person he shared such a beautiful rivalry with, but on the other hand it showed weakness. He had never thought that it woud happen to him, so when he began feeling excited and happy to see Captor, he always tried to ignore it. Part of him may have even fanned those soft red flames, part of him may have fed the deliciously warm feelings until finally, they roared inside of him and invaded every waking thought.

Fucking quadrant flipping. Must be an Ampora thing.

Feferi just looked impatient, she could tell that Sollux was getting restless and wanted to hurry things along, _'lots, little? Good, bad?' _She leant forwards a little, subconsciously moving her hair away from her ears.

After a small hesitation, _'lots. Good.' _Eridan's fins drooped significantly and he looked crushed, _'sorry.' _He couldn't lie to her. He loved them both, and he didn't want to hide away behind the curtain of shame anymore.

Feferi clapped her hands together suddenly, "right. So let me get this straight, Sollux you love me, but you also think that you're feeling red for Eridan?"

"Fuck, you didn't need to just come out and say it so bluntly!" Sollux ran a hand through his hair and looked horrified, but Eridan's expression softened, and his fins perked up.

"Eridan, is there anyfin you want to say to Sollux?" Feferi's voice was excited, and she giggled a little.

"You feel fuckin' _red _for me?" Eridan's cheeks turned a light shade of violet and his heart suddenly felt tighter.

Sollux looked away and snarled a little, feeing completely humiliated. As he spoke, he became aware that he was rambling, "well you haven't been acting like an insufferable fuckwit lately, and you kept touching me, and I don't know maybe I flipped or something because I used to hate your fucking guts, and now all I can think about is grabbing you and-" He snapped his mouth closed. There was no fucking way he as going to tell Eridan what he wanted to do to him.

Eridan looked dumbfounded, he tried to talk but no words came out. He just stood there, fiddling with his scarf.

Feferi rolled her eyes, "Eridan, is there anyfin you want to say now? Come on, water you wating for?"

"Fef! This is hardly the fuckin' time to be makin' fish puns!" Eridan's hands returned to his hips, and he frowned, "I mean, you're tryin' to rush two guys into admittin' feelin's for eachother an you're makin' a joke about it. It's not really fair is it? How the bloody hell am I supposed to go about tellin' Sol that I might actually be feelin' the same things he is while you're pissin' me off like this? It's hard enough tellin' someone that without you stickin' your nose in an insistin' on bein' in the room and makin' it into some personal side show for-" He stopped as his brain finally caught up with his mouth, "oh."

Sollux couldn't believe what he was hearing, this had to be a joke. His split tongue clung to the roof of his mouth and tried to prevent him from speaking, "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Get your head out a your arse, Sol!" Eridan felt like flipping a table, or eleven, "you somehow burned away all the wonderful onyx feelin's a rivalry that I spent years nurturin', and now I'm left feelin' nothin' but _flushed _for you! I blame you for this, I had a bloody good thing goin', and I was certain that we would both end up as the greatest kismesis any a the known an unknown universes would have ever seen!" He huffed indignantly, "an now look at me, reduced to feelin' like holdin' an cuddlin' you instead. Fuckin' marvellous."

Feferi pulled a face, "what the shell was that? That was the stupidest piece of carp love admission I've ever seen. Ever."

Sollux just laughed, he waved a hand at Eridan when the Aquarius pulled a disgruntled face, "no, no, that is exactly what I expected he would sound like. Awkward and angry the entire way." He leant against the wall and sighed, "so what the fuck do we do? This isn't exactly something that I know anything about, and I think Karkat would probably have a fit if he saw us all now."

Eridan trudged over and dropped himself on the floor next to Sollux, "Kar can go fuck himself, this is between us three, anyone who's got a negative view about it can drag their dirtscrapin' asses off a cliff for all I care." He paused, "but what are we?"

Feferi giggled and cuddled up to Sollux, "you're my buoys, and that's all that I care about! I'm sure we can make this work, after all, we all love eachother very much, and that's the only thing that matters to me."

"Same here. I couldn't care less about what anyone wants to say, we're making our own fucking quadrant." Sollux pulled Feferi close and after a seconds hesitation, he offered his other arm to Eridan.

"Fuckin' quadrants, who needs those shitty old ones anyway." Eridan shuffled forwards and Sollux wrapped an arm around him too. "Jesus though Sol, you're warm." He cuddled himself closer.

"He is, isn't he." Feferi sighed happy, nuzzling him. After a moment she shifted herself and sat down on Sollux's lap, her legs resting either side of his hips. She leant forwards and brushed her lips against his throat. Eridan reached across and wrapped his cape around the three of them; cocooning them in a sea of bright violet, he rested his head against Sollux's shoulder and blew a cold puff of air against his neck.

Sollux closed his eyes and leant his head back, resting it against the wall. He relished in the gentle touches of both seadwellers, and held them both tightly.

Feferi's voice was soft when she spoke, her lips dancing across Sollux's neck, "this may sound weird but your neck is the warmest part of you, then again it might be because your jugular vein is right _there_." She pressed a finger against Sollux's pulse, pushing down just hard enough to feel the blood pumping.

Sollux frowned as he spoke, "I guess that makes sense, but I've never really felt my neck and thought it seemed especially warm, so I'll just have to take your word for it."

Eridan and Feferi made eye contact. Feferi's fins wiggled, silently giving Eridan the signal to attack; Eridan's own fins flicked, agreeing that now was as good a time as any.

"It's just a coldblooded thing." Feferi purred, her hand sneaking to the back of his head. She opened her mouth wide, her teeth grazing across his flesh.

Feferi was actually the more ferocious of the two when it came to feeding, and she did not attempt to be gentle as she bit down.

Sollux's body spasmed and his eyes snapped open, his back arched and his mind went blank with fear; the shock kept the scream locked away behind his teeth. He was vaguely aware of a loud, rapid thudding sound he could hear deep inside his head, and it took him a moment to realise it was his own panic-stricken heartbeat.

Eridan watched Sollux's pained expression, and in an attempt to calm him down, he brushed his fingers lightly over his neck. He knew just how much Feferi's bites hurt, and he wanted Sollux to be relaxed enough that he could also get his fill.

When Feferi pulled away, her cheeks were flushed fuchsia. She continued to hold onto Sollux, keeping him in place as Eridan took his turn.

Eridan was a little more considerate with his bite, trying to ensure Sollux was in the least amount of pain possible. He felt the warm blood flow into his mouth, and his eyes slid shut and he drank deeply; the feeling of being satisfied bloomed in his abdomen, and the desperation and temptation that had been haunting him for so long was finally waning. He didn't doubt the fact that if Feferi hadn't tweaked his fin he would've continued drinking until Sollux was dead. Eridan sat up and wiped a bead of mustard coloured blood away from the corner of his lips with a finger, his own blush spreading to the tips of his fins.

Sollux stayed frozen in place out of fear; his whole body was tense, ready to either fight or run. He brought his hands up to both sides of his neck, covering his wounds as best he could. He hated how he couldn't control the way his hands were shaking, or how the only thing he could do for a long time was stare at them with confusion and hurt etched into his features.

It was Feferi who spoke first, "Sollux. Eridan and I haven't been completely honest with you." She pursed her lips as she spoke and twiddled her thumbs.

Sollux's voice was quiet when he finally found the ability to speak again, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He looked at Eridan for answers, but the Aquarius looked away sheepishly, "you both _bit_ me, and fucking hard too!"

"You tell him." Feferi said bluntly, looking straight at Eridan.

Eridan glanced upwards, "I... Well..." He looked as if he didn't know whether to lie, or even to attempt to sugarcoat it, "Fef an I are rainbow drinkers." He muttered finally.

"What? Is this a joke?" Sollux felt himself laughing humourlessly, his mind threatening to shut itself off, his body balancing on the precipice of passing out, "come on guys, tell me what the hell that was really about. Seriously." He could hear himself pleading with them, begging them to tell him this was some sick joke, _please_, this wasn't real, it had to be bullshit.

Feferi shook her head sadly, her eyes and voice conveying nothing but pity, "we wouldn't have bitten you if it we weren't." She hesitated before adding, "You're lucky we didn't drain you."

Sollux brought his hands down and looked at the yellow blood that slicked his palms, "oh my God." He whispered, he looked up at Feferi with wide, fearful eyes, she sounded so damn chipper despite what she had just said, "_drain_... Me?"

Eridan quickly pressed the end of his scarf to the wounds on Sollux's throat, and couldn't hide his hurt expression when Sollux flinched away from his touch. He bit his own lip and let his gaze drop to the floor. "Sol, we don't go around bitin' trolls for fun."

"Yeah, and like I said, you're lucky, we usually just drain our victims." Feferi smiled warmly, honestly thinking that this would make Sollux feel better about the whole situation.

Sollux found himself leaning into Eridan's touch, his body automatically responding to the comfort of having something happen to him that wasn't painful. His eyes widened, "victims? Oh God, _victims_?"

Eridan snapped his attention towards Feferi, "Fef, we don't need to get into that right now! I think you're scarin' him." His fins drooped a little when he looked at Sollux.

Feferi's own fins dipped low too, "ah, I'm sorry."

After taking a moment to try and realign his thought processes, Sollux found himself wanting to know everything, "how often do you do this?" He tried to keep his voice steady and rational sounding.

Feferi shook her head, "we don't need to do it often, even when we were on Alternia we didn't really do it much. But the landdweller we'd catch would get drained because it would be the two of us feeding at once, and we'd drink enough to last us for a long time." She looked back and forth between the males, "Eridan has been keeping me fed with his own blood, but he hasn't had any since we got on this glubbing meteor. So we really needed this, Sollux."

Sollux found himself panicking a little, if Feferi and Eridan didn't feed regularly, then what was stopping them from grabbing one of the others? What if they went too long, and then couldn't stop themselves? What if they killed someone? His mind was a screaming vortex of paranoid possibilities and _what-ifs_, he couldn't bear the thought of this happening to anyone else, he had to protect them, he had to save them from becoming another screaming doomed voice in his head. "Could you drink less blood, but more frequently?"

Eridan looked uncertain, "I guess so?" He tilted his head, regarding Sollux.

Despite the fact they had both hurt him; both physically, and for not trusting him enough to _ask _before trying to eat him, Sollux didn't want them being in pain or getting desperate again. He hated himself for feeling this way, but he actually wanted them to be happy, and he wanted to keep them fed.

In his own fucked up way, he loved them.

"If you promise not to kill me, I want you both to use me. I don't want you hurting or possibly killing any of the others." Sollux nodded, resigned to shoulder the responsibility of keeping them in check. He watched as Eridan glanced up at Feferi, his expression uncertain and asking for permission.

Feferi bit her lip and nodded. Sealing Sollux's fate as their blood donor.

"Right." Sollux muttered, "ED, I'm going to steal one of your scarves then. I'd rather explain to everyone that I'm wearing it out of some shitty affection for you than let them know about our agreement."

Eridan nodded, "not a problem." Losing a scarf was a small price to pay for finally having the knowledge that he and Feferi had a reliable source of blood.

Feferi leant forwards again, whispering against Sollux's ear, "then can we..?" She ran a finger along his throat, "please?"

The pleading lilt to her voice sent shivers down his spine, and he found himself unable to decline the ladies request, "okay." He tilted his head back once again, mentally preparing himself for the impending pain.

She was clearly the more feral of the two. She dipped her head low and to the left, biting hard.

Sollux felt a wave of pain crash over his body, spreading out to the tips of his fingers with a furious, stinging heat. He bared his fangs and hissed, unable to drum his feet against the floor because of the troll on his lap. Sollux whimpered a little as his bodies natural response kicked in and he felt himself freezing up again, his muscles locked and he became rigid.

Eridan moved a little closer, his eyes gleaming softly in the darkness, "are you okay with... Can I, please?"

"Just... Do it... ED." Sollux bit his tongue, wanting nothing more than to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Not needing any more permission, Eridan tried to line his fangs up with the puncture holes he had made only moments before.

When Eridan sank his teeth into him, Sollux's psionics flickered instinctively, lighting up the darkness for a second, he wondered why the hell they wouldn't work before. A second later the pain began to form a thick, sodden cloud in his mind, and a flurry of snow made of bright lights wiped his mind clean. _'Oh, the shock stops it.' _Sollux thought before his brain gave in.

After what could have been seconds or hours, Sollux relaxed marginally, and within moments he could move again. No longer broken by shock, Sollux gripped them both, digging his nails into their backs.

Feferi shifted herself on Sollux's lap, moving herself closer, placing a hand on his chest. She stroked his collarbone, soothing him as best she could.

Eridan reached a hand up to gently cup Sollux's face, running a thumb over his cheek. He forced himself to slow down, and to not drink as much as he would have done with someone he didn't care about. Eridan reminded himself that thing was going to happen regularly, and he didn't have to think about lasting very long without feeding again.

Comforted by both of their touches; Sollux felt his breathing slow down as he was beginning to relax. Now that the initial bite was over, it didn't feel too bad. He moved his hands from their backs, sliding his fingers up both of their necks and through their hair.

Feferi finally let go. She sat up and stared at Sollux, her pupils were unusually large and she was breathing heavily. Sollux ran his thumb along her lips to try and remove the thick mustard yellow blood, he knew that he should've been disgusted, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He loved her.

Sollux flinched as he felt Eridan kiss the rapidly bruising, and already sensitive bite mark. He wiped the blood from Eridan's lip with his other thumb, once again finding himself unable to be disgusted.

Eridan stroked a stray lock of hair away from Feferi's face affectionately before she slid off Sollux's lap, he then wrapped his scarf around Sollux's neck. Both seadwellers cuddled up to the Gemini gratefully, relishing in the warmth that his body gave off.

The three trolls sat in silence; each wanting to say a thousand things, but none needing to. They had an unspoken bond that had no name; they had committed an act that should've ended in a death, but instead had ended in one consenting to a lifetime of servitude for the two that needed him to live. It was debauched, it was unheard of, it was a crime against everything that they had ever believed in.

It was perfect.

Feferi, Eridan and Sollux loved eachother, and as they embraced eachother on the floor, that was all that mattered.


End file.
